


Jailed or Bailed

by FakeUserName5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Discipline, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeUserName5/pseuds/FakeUserName5
Summary: Severus Snape is found guilty of being a death eater. He is given the choice 100 years in prison or be de-aged to a 4yearold.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Right outside of the headmaster's office stood Harry potter and Draco ''Malfoy'' Potter. They were there to speak to the headmaster about the former potion professor Severus Snape. Because of his involvement with the death eater, the ministry felt he should be punished but because of him being a spy he was given the choice 100 years in Azkaban or be de-aged to a 4-year-old. But instead of letting him decide for himself, they would choose guardians for him and they would choose. When Harry and Draco heard this they were the first to apply. Being the boy who lived and heirs to the Potter and Malfoy fortunes helped their chances and they were picked for the job. When they read the results they were ecstatic and decided to have a special welcome home ceremony for Severus. What happened during the ceremony. Outcome A. he behaves with no tantrums and we de-age him with no problems then go home and have a fun time. Outcome B he throws a big tantrum harry dealing with it, then he's de-aged and it depends on what his tantrum consist of to if he is punished by his ''mother'' Draco they knew Severus would fight it but they didn't expect what they walked in on the headmaster's office. 

There standing in the middle of the room was Severus, all the headmaster's nicknacks were scattered around the room some broken, chairs flipped over and the headmaster's desk was flipped over on the other side of the room. ''I will not bloody do it, old man, I don't give a fucking rats arse if they bloody send me to Azkaban'' Severus yelled. 

''Severus you need to calm down it won't be that bad'' Dumbledore tried to calm him didn't work.  
''Old man don't tell me it won't be that bad you bloody fool of a goat. I won't fucking let that bloody ministry turn me into a soothing child old man who the fuck do they think they are deciding my life for me'' Severus screamed at the aged man.  
''They are your guardians Severus they have the right to choose for you now I suggest you stop before you get yourself in trouble'' Dumbledore told him.  
" Who the FUCK do you think you are to have the fucking right to bloody tell me what the bloody fucking hell to do you so...''  
''Severus Potter I suggest you not finish that sentence unless you want to be in trouble on your first day with us '' I suddenly shouted to be heard over Severus' tantrum.

''what can you do to me potter '' Severus sneered at him.  
''A few things one I'm your father now, so I have the right to punish you two you will apologize to the headmaster for the disrespect you have shown to the headmaster and his belongings, third you will be de-aged and afterward we can go home and have a fun family day'' Harry calmly told Severus.  
"you are not my bloody father you have no right to punish me" Severus snarled at Harry. " I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice no child of mine will behave as that" Harry sighed calmly walked towards Severus, grabbed his arm then dragging him over to an armless chair.  
"what are you doing potter" Severus struggled to try to get harry's grip off him.  
"I'm showing you what happens to naughty children when they misbehave" with that Harry pulled Severus in on motion over his lap. Severus' struggles intensified  
''what do you think your bloody doing Potter'' Severus all but screamed at Harry.  
''I'm giving you a spanking Severus'' Harry told him calmly.  
"you can't do this" Severus screamed.  
''oh Severus you'll find that I can'' Harry told him and without waiting for any longer Harry unleashed 10 swats to Severus upturned bottom.  
"what the bloody hell do you fucking doing Harry bloody Potter, you have no bloody right to fucking do this" Severus screeched at harry.  
''I guess ill have to bare this bottom because this isn't getting through to you'' harry sighed while he bared Severus' bottom. Everyone was surprised what happened next after Harry swatted Severus naughty bottom another 10 times. A white light engulfed Severus and he grew lighter on Harry's lap. When the light faded instead of an adult Severus snape there was a child about four with a bared bottom over harry's lap. Without a second thought, Harry picked up the sobbing child and spoke softly to him. The child stopped sobbing and looked down at his self. When Severus saw he had been de-aged, and sitting on Harry Potter's lap That was the last straw. His little hands went in fist covered his eyes, he opened his mouth and wailed. Draco unable to ignore his motherly instincts anymore Scooped Severus up and held him to his chest whispering soft nothings into his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my poor baby, calm down its not the end of the world'' Draco tried to soothe the wailing child.

"yes it is this childhood will be just like the last one'' Severus wailed to his new "mother".

"oh no it won't dear mummy won't let it be like your last one'' Draco tried to reassure his new adopted child.

''Its ok mommy' here, it's okay, it'll be okay'' Draco tried to soothe his child. Yes, Draco saw Severus as his child already even though Severus was his godfather a few minutes ago. Draco could not resist the small overly small dark-haired child. "no it's not, this childhood is just like the last one, potter already showed he isn't against hitting me'' Severus wailed to his new '' mother''.

''oh hatchling no it won't, that wasn't hitting and you can't tell me you didn't deserve that acting like that'' Harry soothed his child. Before Severus could offer a resort the potters arrived at the entrance of there Hogwarts quarters.

''Hello, good sirs and oh who is this little fellow" asked the portrait that guarded the Potter's quarters.

''Hello Militem this is Severus, Severus this Militem Titanium'' Harry told the still sniffing little boy.

"Hello, young Severus I am Militem Titanium that means Titanium Soldier, oh young sir why the sad look'' Militem asked Severus noticing his sniffling. Mail item Titanium was a

''We had a little tantrum that needed to be dealt with but nothing major'' Harry told the portrait guard.

''Oh well it happens with little one's young sir, it seems that the little one may need to be put down for a nap'' Militem spoke to the potters.

''Your right Invicta lets go in'' as harry spoke the password the portrait opened allowing them to enter.

'' Good day sirs and little one'' Militem said farewell to the new family of three, as the portrait closed.

''you too'' Harry politely told the portrait, no answer came from the Draco as he was too occupied coming to the sniffling and sleepy little boy.

''ok hatchling lets set you down for a nap'' Draco said softly to Severus.

''sniff'' was Severus' answer.

''ok,'' the family of three walks past the family room and through a hallway. they stop at the end of the hall in front of a light baby blue door with white letters spelling Severus. the family entered the room. the room was the same baby blue as the door with a

''Ok Hatchling lets put you down for a nap then ''sigh'' after you wake up its time for a trip over your mother's knee and your welcome home ceremony'' Draco whispered to his sleeping child. After Draco had gently tucked in Severus the Potters seniors quietly left the room and shut the door.

"I don't know if I can do the ceremony Harry" Draco whispered to his husband.

''I know it's going to be hard Draco buts its what we agreed to do to gain custody" Harry sighed.

"I know let's read the book to see that his tantrum means"Draco sighed to his husband. he walked over to their dark black and heavily sat on it. He reached his hand to the long dark brown coffee table to pick up a light brown book.  
the Criminalibus Sileo or criminal restart is a book with helpful hints and rules about re-raising a Death Eater.

"The book says post-de-aging tantrum calls for if violent calls for level 3 if non-violent calls for level 1 'sighs' ok so I need to give him a level 3" Draco sighed to his husband.

" I could do it if you want," Harry told his downcast husband.

" no ill do it and he will only be a level 3 Criminalibus for 6 months," Draco said.

" Yeah, true" Harry answered.

" hey, do you know who Ron, Hermione, Albus, and Minerva are going to raise?" Draco asked

"yeah, they're going to raise" Harry tried to answer but was interrupted by Severus screaming no no no from his room. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry and Draco ran to their son's room.

" no no no" Severus screamed to himself as he cried his crying quieted slightly when he was picked up and held to a soft chest

"it ok sweety its ok" Harry tried to condole his child. It took a few minutes but Severus eventually calmed down.

'Severus we know you're upset but remember what I said about you having a session over your mother's lap, we don't want to but we need to, but after we can snuggle as much as you want" Harry told his child.

" yes I remember can we get over with" Severus with a small voice asked. After he said it Draco sat on his bed and pulled a slipper out of his pocket. At the sight of the slipper, Severus whimpered but didn't fight when he was put over his mother's lap or when his bottom was bared.  
"ok Severus this is for that tantrum you threw in the headmaster office," Draco told the whimpering Severus as he lifted his arm and swiftly brought down the slipper on to the bare bottom of the now Severus Potter


	3. Chapter 3

"oooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Severus cried as the slipper made contact with bottom.

" Severus we all know that you didn't want to be deaged, but you need to realize that there are people who love and care for you and they wouldn't let you root in Azkaban" Draco scolded.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

"oooowwwiiieee I'm sorry m sorry m sorry" Severus cried

" I know you're sorry now that your bottom is getting warmed, but you weren't sorry about your tantrum," Draco told his son. On the outside, Draco was the stern mother but on the inside, he was crying because he had to be so hard to his baby.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

"m sorry mommy, m sorry daddy please stop wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Severus wailed and collapsed on to his mother's lap and just wailed.

" last 5 babies then we can cuddle," Draco told the wailing boy as he made the last 5 on his son's sit spots.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

after dealing out the last 5 swats Draco quickly picked up Severus and held him to his chest in a hug.

"wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Severus continued to wail.

"oh my poor baby, it's okay, it's okay it's over, come on my serpent calm down," Draco said suddenly to his child.

I took a few minutes but soon Severus calmed down till he was down to just sniffling.

"that's it "? Severus asked dreading the answer.

"yes that's it, that was your ceremony to welcome you home and to your new life," Draco told the child

" but others said that during the welcoming ceremony you get your bare bottom switched by both parents," Severus told his ''mother'' confused.

" Severus who told you that, that doesn't happen during a welcome home ceremony, many do get spanked by both parents and with their age approved paddles, not switches, switches aren't even approved for your age group," Draco told him furious someone told that his child that.

"oh" Severus sniffed

"ok let's do something fun before dinner " Harry suggested clapping his hands.

"ok what should do, I know let's go check out your new room and toys, " Draco told Severus critically

"ok," Severus said unsurely.

The potter's family rose with Severus in Draco's arms and walked down the hallway of their chambers, they stopped at a blue door, Harry opened it and the new family walked in.

"wow, this is mine?" Severus asked in a small voice.

"yep, it's yours," Harry told the small boy

"come on sweetie, how about we go see what's in that toy chest of yours," Draco said trying to stop the tears he saw in Severus' eyes.

Even though Severus was very hesitant at first he was soon playing and laughing with his new family. The Potters couldn't be happier, their family was finally complete.

The Potters were watching as a toy replica of the Hogwarts express was going around the tracks, Severus was giggling away whenever the train would puff of some candy scented smoke. Before the train could finish its 4th lap, there was a knock at the door.

" I'll get it," Harry said as he rose from the ground and walked towards the portrait that guarded their home. Harry opened the door to find his friend Ron.

" Hey Ron, how are you," Harry asked

"hey harry, I'm good, just thought I'd come for a visit, with the wife away" Ron answered

" Well Ron I don't know, its our first night with Severus, where is Hermione by the way," Harry told the man.

" She's at the Ministry getting the parent evaluation results, even though we got owls telling us we were eligible, she still wanted to be sure and that everything was for our child selection and stabilizing, she spent weeks baby-proofing everything in the house even though she knows our Criminalibus Sileo wouldn't be any younger than 3," Ron told Harry.

"that's true, so what level are you and Hermione certified for, me and Draco are level 5, but Severus is a level 1," Harry explained.

"Herms and I are certified for level 5 too, hey we can babysit for each other. well I know you're busy, I'll just go and take a walk, See you Harry" Ron bid goodbye

"Bye Ron'' Harry waved and went back in the rooms to spend time with his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long(don't have an excuse as to why) Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions please message me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Own Nothing**

**Warning : Brief mentions of sexual crimes**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"who was it at the door Harry" Draco asked when Harry re-entered Severus' room. Draco was sitting next to a toy box while Severus was working on a puzzle.**

**"oh It was just Ron, he wanted to know if he could hang out Hermoni is at the ministry getting details on her parent evaluation, they are a level 5 too so we can babysit for each other." Harry told Draco.**

**" oh wow I wonder who their Criminalibus Sileo will be, I wonder if they will have "gemos". Draco pondered**

**"Whats a ''gemos"". Severus asked turning his attention away from his puzzle and putting his attention towards his ''parents'' not that there going to be that for long because he's going to find a way to reverse the de-aging and leaving England that is what Severus promised his self.**

**"come over here Severus and we'll tell you" Harry told him. Severus slowly made his way towards the couple and sat down about a foot away from them.**

**" ok, a Gemos is a Criminalibus Sileo who was tried for the crime of sexual assault (rape). Gemo stands for Gender Modification. To become a Gemo the ministry has to decide that for your crimes you show that you use your gender to hurt someone and so they change your gender. females become males and males become female." Harry told the small boy. Harry and Draco had to hide their laugh when their little boy covered his crotch.**

**"Do you k..." Severus began to ask but was interrupted.**

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

**" ok it's 7:00, its dinner time lets go to the kitchen and see what the house-elves have made for us" Harry spoke as he rose from his spot on the floor, once up he helped up Draco and reached his hand down for Severus. Severus ignored Harry's hand and rose. The family exited Severus' room and moved towards the kitchen. The kitchen was simple, it had a dark wood table, with granite counters, a large silver sing, a sleek black icebox, and shiny wood floors. The house-elves had made chicken, a salad, potatoes, and gravy.**

**"ok Severus let's get you seated so we can eat" Harry said as he lifted Severus up and placed him in his highchair.**

**" Why am I in a highchair potter" Severus demanded forgetting his situation in his embarrassment of being in a highchair.**

**"Three things Severus, One its daddy or papa not potter, Two you are our child and I will not have any child of mine thinking its ok to talk to us so disrespectfully at any time, and three you already know what a tantrum will get you, so I suggest that you rephrase your question and ask again and respectfully this time" Harry told Severus sternly knowing the sooner Severus gets use to his new position the easier the next few months will be for him. In classes they were told that first few months are the hardest for Criminalibus Sileo, their instructor told the expecting parents that the sooner that the Criminalibus Sileo get use to their new positions in life the easier the first few months will be some adjust within the first month others a full year or more, Harry and Draco just hope Severus adjust soon but one can only hope.**

**Severus while Harry was reminiscing about his parenting classes was seething about being talked down to by his former student. He wanted to fight the injustice but potters' threat stopped him, he didn't ant anymore heat added to his bottom. So Severus sucked up his pried and did what Harry had told him to do.**

**"(inhale)... daddy why am I in this...highchair" Severus had to grind his teeth to stop himself from being rude. How dare this child tell me what to do Severus thought to himself already planning his escape.**

**"thank you Severus that was very good, and you are in the chair because you aren't tall enough to sit in a normal chair" Draco told Severus.**

**"Ok well now that that's done with lets get started on dinner" Harry said then they all sat down and ate in silence with the clater of silverware as the only noise in the room.**

**" Well, Severus we have an appointment tomorrow at 9:00 at the Second Chance center" Draco told Severus when everyone was done with their meals.**

**"What's the meeting for" Severus asked thinking this could give him a chance to escape.**

**" Well two things maybe one you will meet your second chance councilor and two we might stay to meet you cousin if their placement has been decided" Harry told him, Severus was confused, cousin what cousin all of his family as far as he knew was dead and neither of his parents have any siblings.**

**" What cousin I don't have a cousin" Severus questioned wondering who they were talking about.**

**"Not blood cousin Severus, Ron and Hermine your uncle and aunt received word a few days ago that they may meet and take home their Criminalibus Sileo tomorrow around noon so we were going to stay for a bit after your appointment to meet them" Harry told them.**

**"oh" was all Severus said now feeling tired, he barely registered that he was being picked up but did whine a little when a wet washcloth was put on his face. He was barely awake when he was carried out of the kitchen and towards his new room.**

**" oh look at him Harry isn't he just adorable lets get him changed and put to bed" Draco gushed like a new mother over his little boy. He and Harry took Severus to his room and laid him down on a mat in the middle of the room. Draco removed Severus play clothes and his briefs and switched them for a pull up because they learned that some Criminalibus Sileo wet the bed at night for the first week after the de-aging because they were in a too deep sleep because their magic is sorting its self up another reason some have multiple naps during the day and a light blue one piece pajama suit with clouds scattered around it. They laid Severus down in his little bed and pulled up his covers and tucked him in and both Harry and Draco gave Severus a kiss on the head.**

**"Good Night Severus sweet dreams" Draco said to the slumbering boy.**

**"Night buddy, hope we have good news tomorrow" Harry said. With a final goodnight, Harry and Draco left Severus' room and went to their own and changed into their own pajamas.**

**"How do you think tomorrow will go Harry, I hope but I know he will have a tantrum tomorrow and I'm worried that it will be in public." Draco told his husband his worries about tomorrow.**

**" I understand your worries Draco but when and where it happens is where and when we will deal with it" Harry told him as he laid down on their bed" Draco asked.**

**" What if he is pegged as a high level" Draco asked sharing his main worry.**

**" that may or may not happen and i'm sure it wont but we can deal with it when it happens, lets get some sleep its a big day tomorrow remember it may be one of the hardest for Severus tomorrow" Harry told him.**

**"With that all of the potters fell asleep each.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Few hours earlier with Ron**

**"I Wonder who we will be assigned" Ron thought to his-self as he walked around the hogwarts grounds after leaving the Potters' quarters.**

**"oh young Ronald how are you this fine evening" Ron heard behind him. He turned to find Headmaster Dumbldore and his wife professor Mcgonagall-Dumbldore. They looked to be about in their late 30's istead of their late 60's and late 70's. Around the end of the war the two were hit. with a curse that was poisoning their magic, it was decided that the only way to save them was to de-age them. Many were against it thinking they were going to de-age them to children. The healers assured the witches and wizards that they will not be de-aged that young just as young as they needed to be to rid their bodies of the curse. The healers weren't sure what age would they stop at but they were sure they wouldn't de-age to children. But they weren't absolutely sure so the ministry had planed that if they did end up as children then they would be put in to the guardianship of Albus' brother and his wife.**

**"ello how are you professors" Ron answered as they walked towards him.**

**"Ronald we haven't been your professors for years, you can just call us Albus and Minerva" Albus told Ron.**

**"ok" Ron said, wondering what they were doing out.**

**"Well Ronald what are you doing out on this fine evening, and where is miss Hermione" Albus asked as he and Minerva arrived at Ron.**

**"I'm taking a walk while the wife is gone, she is at the Ministry making sure that everything is in order for tomorrow we are picking up our Criminalibus Sileo" Ron told them as the group started walking Hogwarts grounds.**

**"Well we should expect nothing less from former miss Granger" Minerva said smiling remembering the studious Grifindor girl.**

**"Ron Ron" Ron heard his name being called by his wife, he turned and saw his wife running towards him with a smile on her face and a piece of parchment in her hands. When she was close enough Hermione jumped into Ron's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**"wow Monie what's got you so happy" Ron asked his wife.**

**"Ron I just got back from the Ministry and everything is in perfect order we are getting our Criminalibus Sileo tomorrow maybe Harry, Draco, and Severus will be there." Heroine told him not noticing her former professors.**

**"why hello Miss Weasley, so we hear you are all set to receive your Criminalibus Sileo" Albus said startling the girl with a twinkle in his eyes.**

**"oh ello professors it's good to see you, and yes we are all ready for tomorrow, um professors is it true" Harmonies hesitantly asked not wanting to be rude but wanting to know if what she heard was true.**

**"yes it's true miss Weasley, and we will be picking him up in a few days after his processing is done" Minerva answered the girl knowing what she was asking.**

**"Oh yes it is very true, I had failed him once, but not again"Albus with determination in his voice.**

**"oh well, its getting late and we have a long day ahead of us Ron lets go home and sleep" Hermione suggested they waved goodbye to the Dumbldores and aperated home.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In a Second Chance Center temporary room.**

**"Oh I'm can not believe this, I'm going to be a child of a pair of mudblood traitors, how did I I use to stand above the law, now I'm reduced to this, I know one thing their not going to break me" One lone figure promised their self as they looked around the brightly colored wall and the child looking beds that held grown men who were waiting for the same fate. They decided that the moment they were outside they were running and when they are able to they will show all these traitors who deserve to rule.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Potter's' Hogwarts Quarters**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

**Harry groaned as he rolled over to slam his hand down on the snooze button. Harry could hear Draco getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Harry rose as well but before going to the bathroom Harry went to the Dining room to order breakfast for his family.**

**"Dobby" Harry called. There was a loud pop that signaled the arrival of Dobby.**

**"sir Harry Potter call for Dobby, what can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir" Dobby gushed. Harry doesn't call on house-elves very often but when he does he makes sure to call on Dobby. Dobby is dressed in the Hogwarts Hogwarts staff uniform. The uniform is a white collared shirt, a pair of black slacks, and white robes. If they want the elves can wear any shoes they wish.**

**" hi Dobby can you get breakfast ready for my family," Harry asked. Dobby readily agreed and was on his way. Once Dobby was gone Harry walked to Severus' room, when he opened the door he was meet with the sight of a sleepy Severus sitting on Draco's lap rubbing his eyes.**

**"Well hello little one, we have to be getting ready," Harry said as he reached down to pick up Severus. It took a few minutes to bath Severus as he was still tired. After his bath, Harry and Draco took Severus back to his bedroom. They dressed him in a pullup and a blue and white sailor suit. Severus tried to put up a fight but a firm pat to his bottom stopped that. Once he was dressed the tree went to the kitchen where an English breakfast was waiting for them. Draco sat down and harry placed Severus into a blue high chair, Severus did not like this one bit.**

**"potter why am I in a high chair" Severus demanded as he tried to wiggle his way out of the chair.**

**"young man Unless you want your bottomed warmed before we leave and it put on display you will cut the attitude. You know not to call me potter you know its mother and Father or any variation when you address us" Draco said sternly surprising Harry and Severus. Severus calmed down and the family began to eat. When the family had finished the parents stood and Draco picked up Severus and made their way into their living room.**

**"ok Severus today we're going to meet your counselor and we might meet your cousin," Harry told the boy. "when we're out you will behave and do as you're told, I know you have gone out before you knew of your sentence and have seen what happens to Criminalibus Sileo who miss behaving in public unless you want your bottom warmed in public then again when we get home we suggest you behave" Harry finished. After Harry finished Severus thought back to the one time he had seen a misbehaving Criminalibus Sileo in public. The "child" from what he gathered had tried to run away. When the parents had caught them the mother had gone and sat on a bench, bared the child's bottom, pulled out a white paddle, and paddled the child. When the mother stopped the child's bottom was a light red and they were wailing. The parents then pinned up the child's drop seat and comforted the child. Once the child was calmed the parents went back to their shopping with the child's spanked bum on display.**

**"I can see by the look on your face Severus that you know what we're talking about" Harry said as h the look on Severus's face. Severus wanted to say that he couldn't do that but he remembered Draco's threat. Knowing Severus understood Harry gathered their coats and once everyone was covered up the family flooded to the Second Chance Center. The SCC or Second Chance Center lobby was a pale white with wooden seats along the walls and a small play area with toys for many ages. While Severus was looking around and saw 10 small stools facing the walls in the far corner of the room.**

**"What are those stools for" Severus asked to point towards the stools. Before either of his parent s could answer smooth male voice from behind answered.**

**"Those stools are for the boys and girls who want to miss behave in public, Hello are you the Potters I am Dr. Justin Hopkirk and I am Severus councilor." The man said. The family turned to find a man with amber hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing pale blue robes with pockets filled with pens and candy.**

**"well hello, come on Severus say hello" Draco said as he bounced Severus a little to get his attention. Severus turned a gave a small wave. Severus gave a squeak when Draco bent down and placed him on the floor.**

**"Ok, Severus let's go and get our session started" Justin said she reached for Severus to take his hand. Draco put Severus on the floor. Severus looked to Draco and when Draco noded did Severus take 's hand. Once he had Severus's hand Justinian took Severus to his office. Once the two were out of their sights Draco and Harry walked over to the parent's waiting area.**

**"Hey Harry, Draco'' Ron said as he walked over to the two with Hermione behind him. The four adults converse for a few minutes before they are distracted by screaming. they walk towards the screaming to see if they need to help with something. Before they can stand in front of the hallway the secretary at the front desk calls out to them.**

**"thank you for being here early Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I've been told to ask if as you can hear your ''daughter is having a fit and we ask if you want to handle it or would you like the center to handle it" The secretary asked as the screaming got louder. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, having a silent conversation. When the two nodded Hermione reached into her purse and brought out her Purple mommy's helper. The mommy's helper is a small thin paddle that mothers of criminal restarts carry. The color is usually blue or green for boys, pink or red for girls and yellow or purple for gemoses. The two Weasleys walked down the hall and followed the screaming, looks of determination on their faces. The Potters stayed behind.**

**In a Second Chance Center temporary room**

**"no no I will not allow you to turn me into some sniveling child" the tantruming "child" screamed.**

**"now now Madison, let's calm down there's no need for this fit" A Second chance employee tried to pacify the screaming "child".**

**"Madison MADISON I am not some girl bloody are kissing mudblood" The "child screamed before the employee could answer Hermione and Ron arrived. Before anyone could say anything Hermione walked over to her child and grabbed his ear.**

**"Madison Weasley you will stop this tantrum of yours this minute" Hermione demanded as she began dragging Madison over to a cot. hearing Hermione's voice snapped Madison out of his trance.**

**"How dare you you mudblood, do you know who I am, I am Lucius Malfoy. I am not Madison" Lucius screamed. He knew that at his trial that he was to be re-named, but he would not let the blood traitors and mudbloods control him. Hermione didn't answer she just bent Madison (Lucius will be madison to everyone but himself) over her lap and bared his bottom. That causes Madison to fight and struggle. Hermione raised her mommy's helper high and brought it down firmly on Madison's bare bottom.**

**Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank**

**While Hermione silently swatted Madison's' bare behind, he was screaming a variety of foul words.**

**"You filthy mudblood, get your disgusting muggle bred hands of me. I am Lucius Malfoy, I'm from one of the purest of wizarding bloodlines. You have NOW no right." Madison screeched.**

**Hermione getting tired of his screaming magiced a bright pink pacifier that only she or Ron could remove. While Madison was screaming Hermione just popped the pacifier into his mouth.**

**Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank**

**After the final swatt Madison was wailing like the child he was going to be with a very sore red bottom. Hermione gave Madison a few minutes to calm down then she picked up the tired "man" and sat him on her lap. Madison whimpered a bit when his sore bottom made contact with Hermione's pants.**

**"Hey buddy" Ron said as he walked towards his family and took the pacifier out of Madison's mouth. Madison just kept sniffling. Ron rubbed Madison's back and comforted his child. it took about 20 minutes for Madison to fully calm down, when he did Hermione decided to finish his punishment.**

**"ok, Madison get up and go stand in the corner with your hands on you head for twenty minutes. While in the corner you will think about why your little display was very inappropriate. When your time is up you will apologize to these second-chance workers" Hermione said sternly as she pointed to a corner on the far side of the room. Madison whimpered but did as he was told, and walked over to the corner and put his hands on his head. Once Madison was in the corner the adults began to talk amongst themselves.**

**"so after he is done with his time out do you want us to complete the process" one of the second chance center employees asked. Hermione and Ron decided that yes they want the process done as quickly as possible. When Madison's time out was over, Ron called Madison over to where the adults were huddled. Madison shuffled slowly over to the others as his pants were still around his ankles.**

**"Madison I think you have something to say to these two" Ron said sternly, as he reached down to put Madison's clothes back into place.**

**"excuse me sir you might not want to do that because you're going to have to put him in a hospital gown before the process" One of the employees said when they saw Ron fixing Madison's clothes. Ron agreed and loved the pants again.**

**"Sorry for throwing my fit" Madison said quietly as he looked at the ground with a large blush on his cheeks.**

**"Thank you for your apologies sweetheart," The employees said together as they gave Hermione the gown they needed Madison to put on. The Weasleys changed Madison with little fuss, The employees came back with a vile of a bright pink potion. Not wanting to get his bum warmed again Madison gulped the Potion in one swing. A bright pink light surrounded Madison when it disappeared a small pale little girl with long pale blond hair and large grey eyes. The little girl looked down at her arms she looked up at her new parents and wailed.**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**No adult was startled because many had the same reaction. The Weasleys spent about ten minutes to calm their daughter down. When Madison finally calmed down the new family walked to the font to sign the final adoption papers. Signing those papers took about fifteen minutes. When the family was about to leave they came face to face with the Potters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Hello Harry, Draco. How are you" Ron greeted.**

**"Hello Ron Hermione, were good. So is this our little niece" Draco asked as he looked down at the sleepy child. Draco knew that this child was his father but felt no parental emotions towards her. Lucius had stopped being a father to Draco when he was very young. When his mother had died his father just went back to the dark lord and ignored Draco except to yell at him when his grades were owled in. All Draco saw was a 3-year-old little girl in her parents' arms.**

**"yep mate this is little Madison, Where is Severus" Hermione asked as she looked around.**

**"He's with his counselor. oh here, we brought a dress for little Madison" Draco said as he held up a small dress and a pair of mary janes. The dress was light pink with a puffy skirt and lace ribbons. The parents thanked the potters and walked to a public bathroom to change their daughter.**

**The new parents put their sleepy daughter on one of the changing tables in the bathroom. Many businesses in the wizarding world had added many muggle contraptions like changing tables, towel dispensers, and ect. The parents talked as they changed their daughter into a pamper and her new dress and shoes. Once she was fully dressed Hermione transfigured two paper towels into two light pink ribbons and did her daughter's hair into two pigtails. Once she was dressed the Weasley family walked back to the Potters. When they arrived back they found the two senior Potters standing near each other with stern looks on their faces.**

**"what's wrong" Ron asked.**

**"Severus is in a time out because he had a little fit with his counselor" Harry answered as he looked towards the timeout corner. The other adults looked over to see a sniffling Severus in time out.**

**"What happened" Hermione asked**

**Flashback**

**Severus' counselor's' office**

**" Hello Severus I'm Dr. Justin Hopkirk and I am your counselor, here we will talk about how you're doing, your feelings, and things you don't feel comfortable talking to your parents about yet" Dr. Hopkirk said. It's his job as a Criminalibus Sileo counselor to talk to Criminalibus Sileo about how their feeling, thoughts, and how they're getting along with their new lives.**

**"I don't need to speak to a mind healer" Severus sneered. He didn't want to talk about a life he was going to leave soon and he especially didn't with a mind healer who was in diapers when he became an adult.**

**"Severus there is no need to be rude, I'm just trying to talk" Hopkirk said, unsurprised by the rudeness most new Criminalibus Sileo were the first few times, most learned but some didn't. Justin felt that Severus would be one of the ones who learned after the first few times.**

**Severus didn't answer, he just tried to stare down his counselor. Justian just continued to talk. He asked Severus how his first day with his parents was, what did they do, was he naughty. That's what set Severus off.**

**"That is none of your bloody business you pathetic mind healer" Severus sneered.**

**"Severus I must ask you not to swear, you need to calm down Severus" Justin said his tone never leaving a friendly tone. Justian is waiting for the moment that would start his rejuvenation as it has for the others, he just hoped that the Potters will handle it right.**

**"You can't tell me what to do" Severus shouted he was tired of all this. first, he's spanked by the bloody boy who lived, forced to become a bloody child, then he's adopted by his students and spanked by his own godson. He was done with all of this. Before Justin could react Severus ran towards the door. Severus managed to open the door and tried to make his way to the exit of the second chance shelter. Before he could Severus was grabbed by Harry.**

**"young man where do you think you're going," Harry asked sternly, Harry started to lead Severus to the parents waiting room chairs. Harry sat down and stood Severus in front of him.**

**"let go of me potter, you bloody dunderhead" Severus screamed. Severus started screaming louder as Harry picked him up and placed him over his lap. Harry first bared Severus' bottom and raised his hand.**

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

**"oooowwww stop ow bloody stop" Severus cried**

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

**" You young man need to realize something" Harry told his son.**

**"You Smack are Smack a Smack child Smack you Smack know Smack better Smack that Smack trowing Smack tantrums Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

**"m sorry daddy please stop wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Severus wailed and colasped on to his fathers' lap and wailed.**

**" Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

**After dealing out the last 5 swats Harry picked up severus and placed him .on one of the centers naughty stools. "wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"**

**End of Flashback**

**"ok, so do you all have anything else planned for today if not do you want to come to Maddison's welcome home ceremony" Hermione asked.**

**"no, we have nothing else to do today, except talk to Severus about his tantrum. Will anyone else be there" Draco asked.**

**"it'll be just us" Ron answered.**

**On the time out stool Severus was beyond embarrassed not only was he spanked bare bottom in public and placed still bare bottom on a hard stool but the "adults" were talking over him like nothing happened. Severus wanted to get up and rub his smarting bottom but he knew that he didn't want another trip over Harry's knee. After about ten minutes Draco came over and picked Severus up. Severus blushed and hid his face in Draco's shoulder when he saw that Draco was holding his pants and pull up. Draco took Severus into the bathroom to change and redress him. During all the commotion Madison woke up a bit. When she saw Harry she started screaming and struggling to get out of her parent's arms.**

**"you filthy half breed, this is all your fault. our rightful lord should have and would have won if it weren't for you" Madison screamed. She screamed louder when she was placed over Ron's lap with her pamper pulled down and her shirt pulled up.**

**Spank You Spank young Spank lady Spank need Spank to Spank learn Spank that Spank type Spank of Spank talk Spank will Spank get Spank you Spank a warmed Spank bare Spank bottom Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank**

**"wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaa stop stop" Maddison cried. She reached back to try and cover her bottom. Ron just moved her hands and moved to her sit spots. When Ron finished he put Madison on one of the time out stools and walked back to the group of adults by then Severus and Draco were back from the bathroom.**

**" ok Severus you and I will go to see your counselor and I think you have something you need to say to him" Draco and Severus walked back to Justin's office.**

**Ron walked over to the timeout stools and picked up Madison and walked back over to the group. Madison blushed as her bottom was still bare.**

**" Madison I think you need to apologize to uncle Harry young lady" Ron said sternly. Madison did as she was told. Harry accepted her apology. In Justinian's office, Severus apologized and was he was accepted also. The families gathered in front of the floor and flooded to the Weasley's home. The Weasley's lived in a nice two-story with a pale blue coloring and a nice yard and a white fence.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While catching this story up I remembered a comment left on my fanfiction account for this story. 
> 
> I didn't make Draco the mother because he is involved in a homosexual relationship, he is the mother because I feel that the way I'm wanting to portray him as that he fits into a maternal role. I don't see mom or dad as something gender-specific if I felt a male character is better portrayed as a mom I will have them in that role no matter sexual orientation the same for a woman. I don't think gender matters as to what role you play while parenting. And this is a fictional story so the characters are not hurt really in any way it's just a story so if I want a character to have a certain thing happen to them it doesn't matter because they're fictional. So again thanks to everyone who favors and follows any of my stories. Any plot ideas are welcome.

**The two families walked into the Weasley home. Each pair had a snoozing child between them.**

**"Come on mates we'll show you madison's room so we can put them down for a nap." Said Hermione.**

**The families walked through the halls and stopped at a light tan door at the end of the opening the door to a child's bedroom. The walls were a pale yellow with a white carpet. In the center of the room was a child-size bed. The families placed their children under the covers and quietly left the room, softly shutting the door. The two families went to the living room and sat around the fireplace.**

**"So how are you feeling mates, your first Criminalibus Sileo" Asked Harry.**

**"It feels great, but we know that it's going to be hard the first month but may get better" Ron exclaimed. The parents talked together for about an hour before their charms told them that their children were waking up. When the charm off they rose from their chairs and walked back to the room their children slept. When they opened the door they saw both children up and rubbing their eyes like most normal children.**

**"Hey guys nice to see you up, how about we wash you guys up and eat lunch" Ron said to the sleepy children. Each set of parents walked towards their child and picked them up. Each family went to a separate bathroom and washed their child's hands' and faces.**

**Lunch was a quiet affair. Once lunch was over the Potters decided to leave.**

**"Hey Severus say goodbye to madison and her parents" Draco said to the quiet child in his arms. Both children gave a quiet goodbye and the Potters walked out of the Weasley's home and apparated home. Once back in their quarters the adult Potters placed Severus in his room to play by himself.**

**"So Harry what did he say, What is Severus classified as" Draco asked impatiently. They came to their room to find a small owl with a letter to them for the doctor. They knew that it was a letter explaining to them what level Severus is at. They open it after giving the owl a treat.**

**_Dear Mr. and Mr. Potter_ **

**_Your son Severus Potter after his evaluation is classified as a Criminalibus Sileo Level three. This means that your son fights the mentality of the chosen age and is in danger of trying to accomplish risky adult behavior. This also means that Severus Potter has three planned spankings a day, not including any punishments earned because of misbehavior. The following implements are used regularly for this level (Implants can change, please contact me if you have worries or questions about using implements not included in the following list):_ **

**_Belt_ **

**_Hand_ **

**_Hairbrush_ **

**_Paddle_ **

**_Slipper_ **

**_Spoon_ **

**_Rules_ **

**_If you have any questions please contact me or check with you Criminalibus Sileo hand book._ **

**_Have a nice day and congratulations._ **

**_Dr. Justin Hopkirk_ **

**Harry and Draco sighed as they finished reading the letter.**

**" I can't say I wasn't expecting this, I was expecting level four at least" Draco said as he and Harry laid on their bed.**

**"We'll do our best babe, He will get better" Harry said determinedly. The couple hugged and talked until dinner.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Few Hours later_ **

**_With the Weasleys_ **

**"OK Madison lets get you ready for bed" Ron said as he lifted his daughter up from her highchair. He walked to the bathroom while Hermione cleaned the kitchen. Madison was a little fussy during her bath but calmed down after a while. After the bath, Ron put a nappy with pink diamonds on it and dressed her in a pair of pink two piece pajamas.**

**"Ok Madison we need to give you a bedtime spanking for your tantrum at the Second Chance Center" Ron said with a stern voice. Madison looks up at him with big eyes.**

**"What no no please I was already spanked" Madison said as she inched away from Ron, with a plan of running away. Ron had already sat on Madison's new bed and beckoned his daughter towards him.**

**"Young lady you won't like it if I or your mother have to catch you. Come here" Ron said sternly.**

**" But but but. I don't want another spanking" Madison tied again. Madison got an idea. She remembered seeing a little girl years ago try this on her father to get something she wanted. Madison made her eyes really big, made her eyes to water a bit, and put her hands together in front of her.**

**"Pwease pwease pwease daddy, I rewi rewi rewi sowy, please don't spank me daddy" Madison said with the sweetest voice she could muster. She could see that she was wearing him down. Ron knew what Madison was doing, and remembered what his parenting classes taught him.**

**Madison Jean Weasley get you bottom here right now or you will be getting a spanking with a paddle instead of what I originally planned. You have till the count of three to get over here" Ron threatened sternly. He started counting and before he could finish counting to two Madison ran out of the room. Ron was about to go after her but Hermione came back with Madison in her under her arms swatting her bottom.**

**" Young Swat lady Swat you Swat to Swat and Swat run Swat from Swat a spanking or your father." Hermione scolded. She put the little girl down and handed ron a small this wooden paddle. Ron nodded and took down Madison's pajama pants and her nappy. He lifted her up and laid her down on her back over his knee. Ron lifted her legs and raised the paddle, saving the scolding for after the paddling.**

**Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Please stop I'm sorry.**

**Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**After the final swat Ron dropped the paddle and lifted Madison up and into his arms. It took a while but Madison did calm down. Once she calmed down Ron redressed her and tucked her into bed.**

**"Good night dear" Hermione said as she kissed her daughter on the head"**

**"Night Baby" Ron said. The parents walked out and turned off their daughter's lights.**

**_With the Potters_ **

**" OK Severus time for bed we have to talk to you" Draco said seriously after the family finished dinner. Severus nodded and didn't fight as he was bathed and dressed in a pair of yellow two pieces pajamas. The family sat in a serious room on his bed to talk.**

**" Ok Severus we got your evaluation, you are a level three. That means that we need to keep a close eye on you and that you will be spanked three times a day and among other things. Ok, Severus as this is your first spanking as a level three you will be spanked with a slipper with your bare bottom" Harry said.**

**"Ok, Severus please bear you bottom and put yourself over your father's lap" Draco said sternly. Severus nodded and slowly did as he was told facing Draco. Harry lifted the paddle he had brought with him and Draco grabbed Severus' hands.**

**Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat**

**"Please I'm sorry sorry sorry. I'll be good" Severus pleaded his bottom was still sore from his spanking at the center. After ten more swats and went limp over his new father's lap**

**Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat**

**Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat**

**With a final swat, Harry dropped the paddle and picked up his son. Harry and Draco spent about twenty minutes calming and comforting Severus. When he finally calmed down Harry and Draco tucked Severus into his bed and kissed him good night. After turning off the lights the Potters retired to their room.**

**The second time center**

**"This will not stand, I will get out and end them all, for my lord" They thought as they fell asleep. Thinking about how they will escape the center. Their dreams were filled with the torture and suffering of others and it brought a smile to their faces.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All this is fiction no one is really hurt**

**_Hogwarts Potter's Quarters_ **

**The new parents awoke to a soft beeping. They looked and smiled at each other. Harry leaned over any connected his lips with Draco's. They shared a smoldering kiss for a few minutes, greeting each other. Once they were acquainted with each other they rose and went to change. Once they were ready for the day Harry grabbed Severus' small paddle. They were going to complete his first Repense Presentation or RP. Draco grabbed a level three switch. They walked to Severus' room and woke him up.**

**"Severus wakes up baby. We need to talk to you, it's time for your Repence Presentation" Harry said as he shook Severus awake. Severus awoke slowly, then sat up. Severus stood in front of Harry as he took his place on the child's bed. Harry held Severus's hands and looked him in the eyes.**

**"Ok, Severus we are about to do your Repense Presentation some call it RP. That means that you will repeat a few statements. If you disobey, say it wrong, or don't try you will get a penalty. Ok Severus repeat after me**

**(Harry speaking,** **_Severus Speaking_ ** **)**

**"I am Severus Potter. I am three years old"**

**"** **_I am Severus Potter. I am three Years old"_ **

**"I was given a second chance because I was a death eater. I killed, lied and hurt People"**

**"** **_I was given a second chance because I was a death eater. I killed, lied and hurt People"_ **

**"It was wrong"**

**"** **_It was wrong"_ **

**"Will you punish me for my wrong doings. Please spank me on my bare bottom"**

**"** **_Will you punish me for my wrong doings. Please spank me on my bare bottom"_ **

**"Good job Severus you did great. Ok, when you do this and after you say it correctly you will bare your bottom and place yourself over my lap. And after your spanking you will thank me for your spanking and will be put in timeout" Harry told him. Severus nodded and did as** **_he was told and draped himself on Harry's lap. Severus nodded and raised his arm and brought the paddle down and the bare bottom over his lap._ **

**SmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmack(whine)SmackSmackSmackSmackSmack**

**Smack(Sorry)SmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmack(OOOOWWWWW)SmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmack Smack(sorry sorry sorry) Smack (Wail)Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack SmackSmackSmackSmack SmackSmackSmackSmack.**

**Severus wailed by the time it was over. He was lifted off Harry's lap and set in front of him. Severus did a little spanking dance dancing foot to foot with his hands over his bottom. He then remembered what he had to do when Draco cleared his throat. Severus thanked him and was lifted into Draco's arms. Befor he could get comfortable he was placed on a small wooden stool. He was left there for half an hour. Once his time was up he was lifted into his parents arms and comforted. Once he calmed down the small family went to the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. Severus squired in his seat. Once breakfast was dome they went to the living room to talk.**

**"Ok, Severus. Ask us any questions you have" Harry said.**

**"How many times do we do the Repense Presentation?"**

**"You Severus have been** **_classified as a Criminalibus Sileo Level three. This means that your son fights mentality of chosen age and is in danger of trying to accomplish risky adult behavior. This also means that Severus Potter has three planned spankings a day not including any punishments earned because of misbehavior. The following implements are used regularly for this level (Implants can change, please contact me if you have worries or questions about using implements not included in the following list):_ **

**_Belt_ **

**_Hand_ **

**_Hairbrush_ **

**_Paddle_ **

**_Slipper_ **

**_Spoon_ **

**_Rules"_ **

**Severus was lost for words they spent a few more minutes answering questions. They had breakfast and played for a few hours.**

**Weasley Home "Morning"**

**The parents woke early and prepared the living room for Madison's Repense Presentation (unlike Severus Madison doesn't have to get evaluated before a Repense Presentation, because of her crimes). They gathered a level one switch, a mommy's helpers paddle, and a small bench with a cylinder pillow on the edge. They went to the Madison room and split up. Ron went to get Madison's punishment outfit. The punishment outfit isn't required but it is suggested for high profile cases like Maddison. It was a light pink t-shirt. After getting the shirt Ron walked over to Hermione and Maddison. It took a bit to wake her up and get her out of bed. Ron handed the shirt to Hermione and she changed Maddison while Ron went to the living room**

**. In the bathroom, Hermione was telling Maddison what was going to happen and warning her. Maddison agreed but was planning to run. The girls walked to the living room to find Ron holding the switch next to the bench.**

**"Ok, Maddison repeat after me.**

**(Ron speaking,** **_Maddison Speaking_ ** **)**

**"I am Maddison Wesley. I am three years old"**

**"** **_I AM NOT. I AM LUCIUS MALFOY. YOU WILL NOT WIN"_ **

**Ron and Hermione were expecting this. Ron was quick to grab Maddison and draped her over the bench. With her bottom already bare he brought the switch down. With five of the best, Ron released Maddison and turned her to face him, not letting her rub her bottom.**

**" Little girl you WILL repeat after mean we can do this all day" Ron said sternly and Maddison nodded.**

**"I am Maddison Wesley. I am three years old"**

**"** **_I am Maddison Wesley. I am three years old"_ **

**"I was given a second chance because I was a death eater. I killed, lied, stole and hurt People"**

**"** **_I was given a second chance because I was a death eater. I killed, lied, stole and hurt People"_ **

**"It was wrong"**

**"** **_It was wrong"_ **

**"Will you punish me for my wrong doings. Please spank me on my bare bottom"**

**"** **_Will you punish me for my wrong doings. Please spank me on my bare bottom"_ **

**ROn was pleased and wanting to get it over with, lifted and placed Madison on her back with her bottom on the pillow. They traded places and Hermione grabbed Maddison legs and the paddle.**

**SmackSmackSmack** **_(screech_ ** **)SmackSmackSmack** **_(whine)_ ** **SmackSmackSmackSmack SmackSmack** **_(Sorry)_ ** **SmackSmack(stop)SmackSmackSmackSmack** **_(OOOOWWWWW)_ ** **SmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmack Smack** **_(sorry sorry sorry)_ ** **Smack** **_(Wail)_ ** **Smack Smack Smack** **_(it hurts)_ ** **Smack Smack Smack** **_(wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)_ ** **SmackSmackSmackSmack SmackSmackSmackSmack. They released her leg and laid her in the middle of the bench on her stomach to let her rub. Giving her five minutes they then walked her over to a corner and left her there on a small time out a stool for thirty minutes. Once her time was up the parents comforted their child and went to breakfast.**

**The Second Chance Center**

**"She's yelling again, she yells all the time. She's just like a child now her mind long gone. I know she is to be my sister. I have tried to get out of here for days and every time I was punished. Just yesterday…**

**_Flashback_ **

**On the second chance workers were dragging her away from the window she tried to climb out of, she was screaming as they dragged her away.**

**"Let me go you mudbloods, let me go. Do you know who I am. I am (shriek)" I screeched as I was pushed on my back on a bench. They locked my arms on the top of the bench and placed my bottom over a cylinder shaped striped off my pants, shoes, and panties. One of the workers stood in front of my head and lifted up my legs. We were in the common room and almost all of the workers and other criminals were their. It was disgusting there were many of those unnatural creatures here. Some smirked at me, before I could scream at them they shoved a pacifier gag into my mouth. I was shaking my head and saw that the other worker who grabbed me cleaning a switch. It was long and as thin as a pencil. She walked back over to behind me and I felt the one holding my legs tightened their grip. I heard a switch and the felt the fire erupted on my ares.**

**_Swish CRACKS which_ ** **"you will stop trying to leave young lady"** **_Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS_ **

**"just wait till your parents find out"** **_Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS_ **

**"You are grounded until your new parents come get you"** **_Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS Swish CRACKS_ **

**I screamed through the whole thing. They released me and pulled me off the bench and dragged me back to my room. They planned me on my stomach striped and left me there in a transfigured crib. I shivered not from cold because even though I was naked the room was very warm but I shivered from anger. They left me alone until dinner. They said nothing as they lowered the bars and picked me up. I screamed at them as they had not dressed me. They looked at each other and the worker holding me threw me over their shoulder and started spanking me. They spanked me to the mess hall and took me to the front of the room. They plopped me down hard on my sore bottom in a hard plastic chair. I screamed and opened my eyes to see they placed me in a highchair. They belted me in and placed the tray over my arms. I blushed in shame as I saw everyone smirking and giggling at me nude and strapped in a high chair.**

**"Hi there girly, open up" The caretaker said as it held up a spoon to my mouth. I glared at her as I knew she was an elf. This inhuman freak. Once she saw that I wouldn't open my mouth she had the audacity to threaten me. I open my mouth and let her feed me a spoonful before I spit it back in her face. She calmly wiped off her face and removed the food from the tray. She reached out and took a thin switch from another caretaker. She waved her wand at me and placed a sticking charm on my legs and the bottom of the tray. She pushed a button on the side of the chair and it rolled back with my arse facing the public. The caretaker magical the switch and let it go. Once it was free and started swatting me. I screamed and screamed for the long ten minutes. When it was over the chair rolled back and the switch stayed floating in the air. In pain I let the worker feed me, if I tried to fuse the switch swatted me on the top of my thighs a few times. After dinner, I was taken back to my room and put back in the crib before they left they told me that my new "parents" would come to get me tomorrow and they rubbed some cream on my bottom. It hated my bottom like I was just spanked and then they left me. I quickly fell asleep softly.**

**_End of Flashback_ **

**I was shocked out of my memories with my door opening. Three workers came in one holding a small frilly dress, A frilly diaper cover and a light pike and thick diaper, and a clear potion and a needle. They walked over to me and pulled down my crib bars and picked me up and placed me over their laps and the two at my head and my legs held me down. I felt a sharp pain and looked back and saw that the worker had stuck me with the needle filled with the clear potion. I screamed. A light surrounded me and I felt myself getting smaller. Once it stopped the dressed me and carried me to the door and to the main lobby. Sitting on a small bench was another little girl dressed like me but in blue. I knew that was my sister and that we were waiting for them, for our parents. I was sat upon the bench and told to stay on it. They said if we tried to leave we would be punished. We both tried to leave and were spanked with paddled on our bare areas right there in the lobby on the bench our bottoms facing the front door. It was a few minutes later and the other prisoner and I were both bent over the bench getting our second spanking when we heard a worker say that our parents were here. They let us up and pinned the back of our dressed up and made us carry our diapers and diaper covers as they walked up towards our parents. Our parents were talking to the workers and my head shot up. I recognized that voice. I screamed no it was.**


	9. Chapter 9

_ FlashBack _

_ I was shocked out of my memories with my door opening. Three workers came in one holding a small frilly dress, A frilly diaper cover and a light pike and thick diaper, and a clear potion and a needle. They walked over to me and pulled down my crib bars and picked me up and placed me over their laps and the two at my head and my legs held me down. I felt a sharp pain and looked back and say that they had stuck me with the needle filled with a clear potion. I screamed. A light surrounded me and I felt myself getting smaller. Once it stopped the dressed me and carried me to the door and to the main lobby. Sitting on a small bench was another little girl dressed like me but in blue. I knew that was my sister and that we were waiting there for our parents. I was sat upon the bench and told to stay on it. They said if we tried to leave we would be punished. We both tried to leave and were spanked with paddled on our bare areas right there in the lobby on the bench our bottoms facing the front door. It was a few minutes later and the other prisoner and I were both bent over the bench getting our second spanking when we heard a worker say that our parents were here. They let us up and pinned the back of our dressed up and made us carry our diapers and diaper covers as they walked up towards our parents. Our parents were talking to the workers and my head shot up. I recognized that voice. I screamed no it was. _

Resume' Pov

Sirius and I were staring down at one of our new twins. We could tell by her reaction that she was formerly Dolores Umbridge. Her screaming about creatures and blood-traitors was the biggest indicator of her former identity. In my peripheral vision, I see Sirius rolling up his sleeves and walking towards the screaming child with a purpose. As Sirius deals with her I turn my attention towards the surprisingly quiet child. She was smiling up at me, there was no crazy glint that her adult form was known for. I reached and grabbed her hand and lead her towards the second chance of workers.

" Hello, I hope you are having a good day," One of the male employees said to me. I smiled, nodded, and asked how the girls were.

"Well Clovia was behaving very well, she had a few hiccups during the purification ritual to clear up the madness curse on her. Caesia was a little terror during her stay she fought, bit, screamed, cursed, and has tried to escape multiple times. We had to give her a few public punishments and bind her down for the past few days." The man told me. I nodded, I had expected that but I also expected Clovia to be a problem too. It seems that the purification has returned the little girl to how she use to be from what I remember from what Sirius told me about her. I reached down and lifted her up onto my hip. I and the employe talked for a bit as we waited for Sirius to be done with Caesia, Clovia leaned into my side on my hip.

Sirius' Pov

We had just arrived at the second chance center and we were met by our screaming daughter. She was screaming a bunch of words no three-year-old should know let alone use. I know if we let her go on too long she would think that her behavior is ok. I roll up my sleeves and walk towards her with a purpose. Once I was within her reach she started screaming louder and raised her arms to strike me. I grabbed her arms before she could and sat in the seats provided for the parents. I let her scream and trash over my lap to let her tire herself out. Once she was tired I bared her bottom and took the paddle that was handed to me.

"Ok young lady, that language will never be appropriate for you to use especially now as a young child" I scolded her. I lifted the paddle and swiftly brought it down n her bottom. The trip over my knee was quick because she was still a little pink from the caregiver's spankings. I dragged the wailing child to one of the coroner stools set in front of the center's reception office. After strapping the child in, I walked away. Returning to Remus' sides I got a good look at Clovia. She was a small pale child with silky midnight hair and large eyes. As we continued to talk to the workers I petted Clovia's hair. After about thirty minutes we both went to collect Caesia. We kneeled down and looked into the sniffing child's eyes.

"Young lady we know this is something to get used to but you will show respect to us and anyone else you interact with. So you will come with us and apologize to the Second Chance workers and then we will go home" She meekly nodded and proceed to apologize. After the apologies and goodbyes, Remus and I apperated to our home.

Remus' Pov

After landing we walked down the stone path towards or home. Before we made it to our door we were stopped by my beta Veturia Vestorius and her family.

"Hello Alpha and mate are these your new girls"Veturia asked. Behind her was her mate Alcmena Petronax Vestorius and their Criminalibus Sileo son Lyconides Salonius Vestorius.

"Yep, this is them. Veturia we told you that you can call us Remus and Sirius" I told her. She is always the one being so formal.

"Yes yes. But I have to make a good first impression, who knows these girls may take over the pack one day" Beeturia teased.

"True Caesia, Clovia Lupin this is Veturia Vestorius my second in command , her mate Alcmena Petronax Vestorius, and their Criminalibus Sileo Lyconides Salonius Vestorius. Were sure you two were aquaned with Lycioides" I introduced.

" Bellatrix? Is that you?" Lyconides asked Clovia from behind his father's' legs. Clovia nodes, still not speaking, we're going to have to look into that. Lycioides bust out laughing, a deep laugh. The great Bellatrix, the dark lords most loyal servant, the woman who learned dark arts from the dark lord's knee reduced to a three-year-old" He laughed Madison beloved out a screech and pounced on to the boy. They were turning around for a few seconds before we got them separated. I had Lycioides and Veturia held Madison. Both were placed on their respective jailers' raised knee. We decided not to talk as they all deciding to save that for later.

SmackooooowwwwSmackstopSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackowowowowow

SmackSmackSmackSmacki'm sorry sorry sorrySmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmack

SmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackSmackwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

The parents lowered and set the children on their feet. The small girl's dress was pinned up and the little boy's drop seat was pinned down. The child quietly apologize to the other and was picked up. The families split ways and continued on. The Lupins walked towards the center of the village to a large. They walked inside the alpha family hut. All the homes in the village were called huts but they were really modernized muggle homes. The alpha home was the largest home as it was the building set up for the alphas family, which is usually the largest family, and the meeting sector. Once you walk into the door you are met with an entrance that has two-door splitting the building. The house is separated into the alphas family quarters and the meeting room where the alpha, their second, and the elders meeting to discuss pack politics.

The twins were lead through the family quarter's doors. First, they open out the living room with a rustic feel and look. The side leads to the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was a modern muggle kitchen with marble tiling counters, a sleek refrigerator, and a sleek microwave. In two corners were two sleek looking child stools that matched the design of the kitchen. The dining room had deep brown hardwood floors with a black wolf skinned rug and a mahogany wood table. Once back to the hallway you find five doors, two on the right side, and three on the left. The first door on the left side was the study, the next was a full bath, last but not least was the girls' bedroom. The first door on the right was the master bedroom with its full bath. The second door leads to the closet. Being the alpha and it being known that other packs can and will try to take over and can harm their family, the closet turns into a panic room that has a door similar to the room of requirement that protects the ones inside during a raid. The girls were lead to their new bedroom as it was late in the day and the girls were due for a nap. The girls' room was painted with neutral colors, yellow walls, blue carpet and light wood furniture with Pink and Purple beds. The girls being tired didn't really get a good look at their room. Remus and Sirius changed their girls into small white dresses, with lace are short sleeves, and bottoms, each dress has a smiling cat face. The girls were put to bed, almost falling asleep as soon as they were laid down. Remus and Sirius's query left the room and retired t the living room to wait for the girls to wake up.


End file.
